


留下一道伤痕

by cellecelle



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellecelle/pseuds/cellecelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：rocknrolljunkie989 <br/>配对：詹姆斯•亨特/尼基•劳达<br/>原作链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058833<br/>大纲: “那些无法杀死你的，将留下一道伤痕”<br/>注: 灵感来自Marilyn Manson的歌“留下一道伤痕”</p>
            </blockquote>





	留下一道伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rocknrolljunkie989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrolljunkie989/pseuds/rocknrolljunkie989). Log in to view. 



     当詹姆斯第一次看到尼基的烧伤时，只觉得四遭的世界都在旋转，双腿就象轰然倒塌的高塔一样随时都可能瘫软在地。他无法呼吸，那感觉就像有人朝他的内脏狠狠揍了一顿。视线被压缩成了一条狭窄的细线，他意识到自己一点也不想熬过这一天了。  
  
    他去了医院，尼基还是不醒人事。妈的，詹姆斯谢天谢地病床边有把椅子。在闻到腐败和消毒剂的气味就像层光环围绕在另一个男人四周后，他的双腿终于支撑不住了。这不可能是真实的生活。死亡和可怕的意外不该发生在尼基身上。他应该对危险免疫，因为是他是尼基∙该死的∙劳达。这事绝对不可能发生。  
  
    深呼吸。这是他注视着玛琳诚挚而疲倦的脸庞时，后者这么告诉他的，当时他们都待在候诊室里等候医生的结论。深深地呼吸，直到你感到一切正常为止。  
  
     詹姆斯做了好几次深呼吸，但他不觉得一切都会恢复原样。不过至少来说，他吸入了足够多的氧气，稍微减少了一点摇摇欲坠的感觉。  
  
    “该死的。”他朝着天花板翻了个白眼憋出了一句脏话。如果顺着他的意思，这句话更像是一声呜咽，尽管尼基听不到他在说什么，他仍想保留一些尊严，哪怕是伪装的。  
  
     这不公平。对赛车手来说，发生这种事永远都不公平，哪怕是詹姆士最讨厌的敌人，他也不会希望发生这种事，上帝知道劳达有多接近那个定义，至少在媒体眼里是如此。而当某些人和你非常亲近时，情况就更糟了。  
  
    詹姆士有个习惯，他总喜欢搅和并非自己真心想要的事情，但他通常会在形势恶化前抽身而退。苏西是个例外，看看他们现在落到了什么地步。  
  
    尼基是另一个例外，但詹姆士早已一遍又一遍地提醒自己，他绝对不会伤害尼基。至少，在他的下半生里，他不愿意再伤害那个男人了。他曾以为，意识到他是危险人物的事实将保护尼基远离危险。他们太喜欢彼此以致无法成为对手，他们太痛恨对方以致无法成为朋友，他们骄傲到不愿承认自己已近乎爱上对方。但是不知道为何，他们最终把彼此的关系糅合成了上述三种身份的混合体。既然詹姆士无法确切地定义俩人关系的本质，只好哄骗自己说，因为他根本不在乎尼基，对他没感觉，所以自己不会有能力伤害到他。  
     
    但是詹姆士早就清楚。他是个靠谱的人。也许他在他们逗留过的每家酒店之间完美地维持了两人炮友关系，但他从未上过心，所以他自以为尼基是安全的。  
  
    接着纽博格林赛道的事故发生了。比赛前一晚，尼基和詹姆士一直在吵架，然后做爱暂时中止了争吵，等完事后吵得更厉害了。最后两个人分别回自己的房间里过夜。詹姆士气得要命，第二天他拼命反对尼基，且他的本能在告诉他应该继续比赛。而整个屋子里的人，只要一看到他的微笑，他们就赢了。  
  
    上帝，他 _ **蠢透**_ 了。  
  
    詹姆士绝望地想归罪到尼基身上。当他们还住一起时，他就警告过奥地利人，他可不是那种别人愿意长期交往的类型。试图和一个赛车手维持稳定的关系就好比想在枪的另一端找到安全感。回想起来，在他们的合住时期，当他们第一次在詹姆士的床上做爱后，他曾点燃一支烟，注视着尼基，告诉他，这种关系绝不会长久。当然了，他是面带微笑说出口的；他们之间的事多半是种情感上的受虐与施虐关系，只要有半个脑子的人都清楚不要和詹姆士混太久，否则他会毁掉所有他们辛辛苦苦挣来的一切。  
  
    如果他记得没错，尼基只是含含糊糊地威胁了几句，半真半假地捶了捶詹姆士，然后轻快地走去了浴室。  
  
    回忆在过往和现在之间提供了一个鲜明的对比。詹姆士不停地想像当时充满生机的尼基，因为性爱而凌乱的头发，辛辣的讽刺和同样充满激情的生活。而现在，当他低头注视尼基的时候，满目所见的只是绷带以及灼烧后的肌肤，死神就在近处徘徊。  
  
     这就是詹姆士做的事。他就像一幅尚未干透的油画。只要碰触到他，你就得在余生里挂着他所带来的印记。  
  
     他想要生气，因为尼基对此一清二楚，所以这多少也是尼基的错。但其实不是这样。詹姆士只能怪自己。  
  
    “好吧，尼基。我可以放心地说，我们谁也不想来这里。”他毫无说服力地低语着，终于有了勇气强迫自己开口。这不就是他来这里的目的嘛。说出日后也许再没机会启口的话。他伸手握住了尼基的手。“这说法有点保守了。”  
  
    尼基总是说詹姆士将是他的死神。他从来不是当真的；但詹姆士却深信不疑，他习惯于稍被挑衅就做蠢事，由此导致的结果就是经常把尼基也拖进他的烂摊子里，那家伙说得一点没错。如今回想起来，他只觉得荒诞诡异。  
  
      詹姆士应该明白得更多。  
  
   “我应该道歉。”詹姆斯深深吸了口气，凝视着窗外灿烂的阳光，心想着眼下难道不该细雨如丝么。如果尼基正奄奄一息，那这个世界都不该和往常一样。“知道不，我想给你写封信。事实上，是好几封信。可我找不到合适的言辞。至少你配得上那些话。”  
    “我不该煽动大家的，尼基。我只是为了自己那样做，因为这么做比在我们吵架后还附和你的意见容易多了。我不是。。。”他不得不停了下来，哪怕他早就告诫自己不能哭泣，但泪水已经夺眶而出。 他想要变得坚强，他甚至无法坚持说完这段小小的演讲。  
  
      他不该感到心烦意乱。他不该为了尼基而哭，尤其是，正是他把对方送进了医院里。  
  
    “我不是故意想让你受伤的，我就想说这个。我要确保你听到这些。现在说这些有点晚了，是不是？” 他毫无幽默感地笑了。  
  
      他觉得自己不像是人类。就好像有人有条不紊地剥光了他的五脏六肺，只留下一具空壳，以及一个吸走了他全部快乐的黑洞。不过那也没什么，因为詹姆士不想再感到快乐了。除了愤怒，烦躁，内疚以及其他上千种复杂的感情外，他毫无意愿去感觉其他任何情绪。因为这他妈的就是他的错误。  
  
     有人轻轻地敲门。是玛琳。她向詹姆士保证过，在医生进来给尼基换绷带并把詹姆士踢走前，会先提醒他的。  
      
     总是感觉时间不够。他想在尼基病床边扎根，想监视着那男人，并把自己的生命力灌进尼基的体内，让他好好活下去。他想用自己的眼泪让对方转危为安。他想要紧紧盯住尼基，直到对方从床上一跃而起，抹去毁容的痕迹，嘲笑詹姆士的娘娘腔。  
  
     “我得走了，尼基，”他无声地说着，用空着的手揉揉双眼。“想都别想死在我面前，小老鼠。”  
  
    他站起身走了出去，与玛琳和医生们擦身而过，踏入了室外的阳光下。身体像是有自动导航功能似的，他抽光了一整包烟以稳定颤抖的双手。  
  
___________  
        
         
       仅仅数周之后，尼基就回到了法拉利的围场里，准备参赛。詹姆士觉得自己蠢不可及，居然为了一个大活人泪如泉涌，忧心忡忡。接下去，等他亲眼见到尼基身上的累累伤痕和层层绷带后，当他引导尼基克服第一次坐到方向盘后的恐慌之后，当他洗干净尼基的头盔后，当他关注着尼基与法拉利内部的政治争斗而非自身状况做抗争时，他又陷入了自责的汪洋大海里，他居然之前还会觉得自己愚蠢。  
  
    然而，出于某个奇迹，尼基原谅了他。许多个阴郁的下午，尼基都在 詹姆士的房间里度过，两个人重新摸索着彼此的关系。詹姆士尽最大努力 表现的似乎一切都没改变过，想要回到过去的状态，但当两个人在起居室里擦身而过时，尼基抓住他的腰，结果他们紧紧靠到墙上陷入了情感的疾风暴雨中。詹姆士用前所未有的小心谨慎把尼基的脸捧在双手中，强忍着眼泪一遍又一遍地轻声诉说着他有多抱歉。尼基叫他滚蛋，别再道歉，快点闭嘴。他闭上双眼，狠狠攥住詹姆士的衬衫，两人就维持着这个姿势待在原处，直到詹姆士的呼吸恢复正常。接着他不断地诉说歉意，因为他想要给自己来上一枪，因为正是他让尼基的余生不得不戴着一个魔鬼的面具活下去。所有这一切都是因为他是个自私的混蛋。尼基用一个热切的吻堵上了他的嘴。  
  
   那天余下的时间里，他们没有再谈起这个话题，因为他们是詹姆斯•亨特和尼基•劳达，而这些话题永远是难以启齿的。  
  
   那一晚，当他们在床上半梦半醒的时候，尼基终于呢喃道，“过去的就过去了。我还活着。你也活着。我还能赛车。那就足够了。”  
  
   詹姆士从盖在脸上的胳膊后闷闷地叹了口气，“可是我—”  
  
   “别胆敢告诉我，我不知道自己在干什么。每次坐进车里，就有20%的概率发生意外。我可以承受那种风险。我和你一样接受那种危险。别把责任都归结到自己身上。”  
  
    “但是我煽动了大家。”  
  
    “而我自己选择了参赛。”  
  
    “你下辈子都要戴着我的伤痕过下去了，因为。。。因为我的缘故。”  
  
  “那又如何？我就戴着它们好了。我不需要完好无损的脸才能赛车。”  
  
     詹姆士从脸上挪开胳膊，瞅着尼基。对方迅速移开了视线，然后闭上了双眼。“太晚了。睡吧，亨特。”  
  
     这并没有完全消除詹姆士的内疚感，但却让人生变得稍微可以容忍一点点了。每一次，当他帮尼基换绷带时看到那些烧伤和血迹时，他总是心往下沉。但如果他不和尼基一起承受那种重负，他一定会被诅咒的。 哪怕尼基对詹姆士具有毁灭一切的倾向了如指掌之后，只要他愿意和他待一起，那么詹姆士愿意留下来。在他生命中的第一次，他将会留下。

  
  
（完）


End file.
